heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bud Plant Inc.
Bud Plant was a wholesale comics distributor active in the 1970s and 1980s during the growth of the direct market. Starting in 1970 as a mail-order distributor specializing in underground comix, Plant absorbed some of his smaller rivals in the 1980s, and then sold his business to Diamond Comics Distributors in 1988. History Origins Plant (born 1952)"Plank" to "Plantu", Michigan State University Libraries, Special Collections Division, Reading Room Index to the Comic Art Collection. was a comics and illustrated books enthusiast who founded Bud Plant, Inc. in 1970 as a mail order company specializing in the undergrounds. (He was listed as a member of the Merry Marvel Marching Society in Fantastic Four #40.) In 1971, Plant and five friends spent the summer dealing comics at conventions in Houston, New York, Dallas, San Diego, Miami, Boston, and Washington, D.C.Jacobson, Aileen. "Serious Comics Fans", The Washington Post (Aug 16, 1971), p. B2. Plant had met direct market pioneer Phil Seuling on the convention circuit; in late 1973 Seuling called Plant to inform him that he had just cut a deal to ship Archie, DC, Marvel, and Warren comic books from a new distribution center in Sparta. Seuling offered the West Coast region to Plant, but Plant turned him down, preferring then to concentrate on the proliferating underground market. Comics & Comix In August 1972, while still an undergraduate at San Jose State University,Beerbohm, Robert. "Comics Dealer Extraordinaire Robert Beerbohm: In His Own Words", Comic-Convention Memories (Jan. 6, 2010). Plant co-founded what became the comics retailer Comics & Comix in Berkeley, with John BarrettNolan, Michelle. "Newswatch: Pioneering Comics Retailer John Barrett Dies at 50", The Comics Journal #233 (May 2001), p. 18: Barrett died March 14, 2001. and Plant's housemate Robert Beerbohm.Beerbohm, Bob. "Please Consider Buying Some Comics From Industry Icon Robert Beerbohm", The Comics Reporter (March 14, 2008). (Beerbohm later founded the "sub-distributor" Common Ground Distributors, in c. 1978, which was initially supplied by Detroit-based distributor Big Rapids Distribution, and acquired by Capital City Distribution in 1982.) In 1973 Comics & Comix hosted the first Bay Area comics convention, Berkeleycon 73, in the Pauley Ballroom in the ASUC Building on the University of California campus. At that show, Comics & Comix acquired over 4,000 Golden Age comic books owned by Tom Reilly. Publishing During this same period, Plant entered the publishing field, initially taking over the fantasy title Anomaly from Jan Strnad in 1969. Plant published four issues of Anomaly (evolving it into an underground comic) out of his San Jose-based office from 1969 to 1972. In 1974, Plant published one issue of the underground/Sword and sorcery hybrid Barbarian Killer Funnies; moving from there to the similarly themed The First Kingdom, written and illustrated by Jack Katz. (Plant published 24 issues of The First Kingdom, from 1974 to 1986.) From 1980 to 1985, Comics & Comix also published the industry trade journal Telegraph Wire. Expansion In the early 1980s Plant supplied product to Destiny Distributors, a sub-distributor based in Seattle and Vancouver, started by Phil Pankow (which was acquired by Diamond in 1990)."Newswatch: Independent Meets Its Destiny", The Comics Journal #139 (December 1990), pp. 12–13. In 1982, Plant bought out regional rival Charles Abar Distribution, based in Belmont.Duin, Steve and Richardson, Mike (eds.) "Bud Plant" in Comics Between the Panels (Dark Horse Publishing, 1998) ISBN 1-56971-344-8, p. 356–357. The year 1985 brought two important developments in the distribution industry, the bankruptcy of Seuling's East Coast Seagate Distribution (Seuling himself had died in 1984),"Phil Seuling, father of the direct-sales Market, dies at age of 50", The Comics Journal #93 (September 1984), pp. 13-14. and the failure of Plant's West Coast rival Pacific Comics (which by that point was also a large independent comics publisher)."Newswatch: Pacific Comics liquidated", The Comics Journal #95 (February 1985), p. 10. Plant and Midwestern distributor Capital City Distributors opened "an expanded facility in Seagate's old space in Sparta, Illinois, alongside old printing plant".Sanford, Jay Allen. "Two Men and their Comic Books", San Diego Reader blog (Aug. 19, 2004). In 1987, Plant acquired Alternate Realities Distributing, based in Denver, a wholesale distribution operation run by Nanette Rozanski.Rozanski, Chuck. "Returning to the Topic of My 1979 Visit to the Marvel Offices", Tales From the Database, MileHighComics.com (March 2004). By 1988, Plant dominated distribution of comics in the West Coast, finally fulfilling Seuling's 1974 vision. Sale to Diamond In the summer of 1988, Steve Geppi of Diamond Comics Distribution bought Plant's distribution warehouses,"Bud Plant Sells Out to Diamond", The Comics Journal #124 (Aug. 1988), pp. 9–10. allowing Diamond to go "national",Warshaw, Michael. "From Mailman to Tycoon", Success (June, 1994), pp. 28–32. "thereby assuming control of "40 percent of the direct-sales market". Later in 1988, Plant also sold Comics & Comix."Newswatch: "Comics & Comix Sold", The Comics Journal #125 (October 1988), pp. 23–24. Back to basics Since divesting himself of his distribution and brick-and-mortar retail businesses, Plant has maintained a mail-order (and now Internet) presence in art books, trade paperbacks, and rare books. Plant is known for the colorful titles of his sales catalogs: * Bud Plant's Incredible Catalog (1987–1994) * Bud Plant's Comic Art Update (1993–2002). Continued by Bud Plant's Incredible Update (2003–present) * Bud Plant Comic Art Wholesale Catalog (Winter 1996) * Bud Plant's Incorrigible Catalog—pinup art, erotic comic books, etc. (Winter 2001–2002) Realignment On July 5, 2011, Plant announced plans to sell his mail-order business and retire."Bud Plant to Retire-- Offers Catalog & Internet Business of 41 Years for Sale", BudArtBooks.com (July 5, 2011). Accessed Oct. 18, 2011. Then in April 2012 (after failing to find a buyer) he announced plans to downsize (eliminating print catalogs) but continue operations.We're Back! Big News. Awards *1985: Named as one of the honorees by DC Comics in the company's 50th anniversary publication Fifty Who Made DC Great. * Plant was the recipient of an Inkpot Award at the 1994 San Diego Comic-Con. See also *List of book distributors References Further reading * Schelly, Bill. "Finding the Inner Bud". Pt. 1 Alter Ego #47 (April 2005) pp. 67–73; pt. 2 Alter Ego #48 (May 2005) pp. 68–73. * Schelly, Bill. Founders of Comics Fandom. "Bud Plant (b. 1952)". Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2010. pp. 46–48. External links * * Bud Plant, Comics Retailing Expands Fifty Who Made DC Great. DC Comics, 1985. p. 47 Category:1970 establishments in California Plant, Bud Category:Comics industry Category:Comics retailers Category:Companies based in Nevada County Category:Distribution Category:Underground comix Category:Companies established in 1970